


Just once more

by professortennant



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x09 post-ep fic, F/M, Fluff, Just once more, Light Smut, What-If, these assholes are emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Ginny and Mike do kiss before his phone rings. They promise themselves it's a one time thing and won't happen again. Except no one tells Ginny Baker no.





	

They agree it’s a one time thing. She has barely touched her lips to his before his phone had started ringing. Ginny didn’t have time to gasp or tilt her head and open her mouth to him. None of the things that 16-year old Ginny Baker had promised herself she’d do if she ever found herself pressed against Mike Lawson. 

It was only meant to happen if he was going to Chicago.

But he’s not anymore.

So, it’s a one time thing. They’re teammates. Friends. No need to mess up a good thing with the unknown.

So, one fleeting, barely there, electric as hell kiss.

Except….

Except it’s not. Because Ginny Baker doesn’t let anyone or anything deny her what she wants. And she wants Mike Lawson (who has never cared about rule following, anyway. He tried chivalry, tried to save Ginny from himself and what they could be and the Fates decided his ass belonged firmly with Baker).

So that one time kiss turns into Ginny following him into the showers, long after everyone had cleared out (they’re horny, not dumb). Shower visits turns into Ginny pressed against the wall–hot and soapy and wet–with Mike Lawson sucking kisses into her neck.

They figure that once they’ve christened the shower, a kiss or two in her changing room wouldn’t mean much anyway. The thrill of someone entering, someone catching them, heightens their urgency, makes her soft cry of, “Fuck,” throatier.

Lawson’s got shitty knees, but it doesn’t stop him from kneeling in front of her and using his tongue, fingers, lips, and teeth on her. She comes with his name on her lips and her hands in his hair.

She knows they should talk about this–address what the fuck they’re actually doing. How it seems to not just be once at all and how Mike has begun crowding her space when men approach, how he asked her once in the quiet of their bedroom (dammit, her bedroom, not theirs) to please stop seeing Noah. She wants to fire back that they’re just fucking, that he has no hold on her. But she knows better. She knows she will meet him at every dive bar, answer every call, and have his back, no matter what. 

She kisses his mouth softly, once, twice, three times and presses her body to his, her head on his chest and sighs softly. “Only you.”

Mike knows they should talk too. He thinks about doing this whole thing the right way–flowers and chocolate and shit but then he thinks, Ginny Baker isn’t a normal girl. She’s everything. He knows he’s in deep. He knows she’s not there yet. So he waits.

So he pleads with her after every kiss, fuck, shared pizza and beer, and every game, “Just once more…”


End file.
